shatteredhorizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tactics
General tips *Stay close to cover and avoid floating around in open space. *Watch your radar for enemy positions. *Listen for sounds that may reveal an enemy's presence. *Remember that enemies can come from any direction. *Take alternative routes to surprise the enemy at control points. *Capture control points with teammates—not all by yourself. *Be aware of when you are revealing your position by jetting or shooting. *Try coasting on momentum instead of boosting in order to sneak up on enemies. *Fire in bursts to maintain accuracy at medium to long ranges. *Lead your shots at long range to compensate for slow-moving bullets. Zero-G Marksmanship "Firing a gun in zero-g creates a whole range of issues, from keeping your crosshairs on the target though to carrying sufficent ammuntion. Newton is king in zero-g, his laws govern everything on the battlefield. Failing to understand how his laws affect objects both large and small will only see you falling back to Earth. "In the absence of a net force, a body either is at rest or moves in a straight line with constant speed" "every force has an equal and opposite reaction" Thus firing your rifle in space results in recoil being applied to your suit, pushing you backwards or even spinning you if you are incorrectly weighted. Luckly for you raw recruits out there your suit can compensate for most of this recoil - as long as you're not silly enough to turn it off! Attaching your self to the ground or other solid heavy object will also help you brace against the recoil of your rifle, don't ignore the ground and make use of it if you are close enough to it. You need to be aware of your surroundings, not just of the corners but also the floor and the ceiling as hostiles can come from any direction at any time. Relatively small objects can be moved by firing at them, small crates though to large cargo containers changing your surrounds even more. But remember, short controlled bursts at your target will see you rack up another kill." Duelron1001 - a TSC gunnary chief Stabbing Guide The Art of Stabbin' (Part I) Objectives Stabbin is a funny way to improve Zero-G skills, it isn't much difficult, any rookie might be able to deliver a few stabs after 10 hrs of playtime. There is only 3 (sorry 4) requirements: patience, persistence, ballz. Stabbin will give you: Fun, Friends, a better map knowledge, frustration, hilarious moments, epic fails, exciting stab streaks. Stabbin won't give you: Peace, Good stats or a good K/D ratio, a girlfriend. And don't forget: All strategies below (are belong to us) can be used with assault rifle too. Video:Shattered Horizon Gameplay #1 Stab Shattered Horizon Stab gameplay by deebz TSC General tactics How to stab: *SH needs warmup, play at least 10-30 minutes before stabbin *Everything starts with a red target indicator appearing on your suit electronics *Plan enemy movement & find a way to get behind him. *Hide in shadows to remain stealth. *Use Roll, UP & DOWN movement keys (default SPACE & LEFT SHIFT) and repetitive small jetpack bursts while flanking him *You won't appear on enemy radar only if you don't shoot or if nobody aim at you. *Follow your target silently by gliding, mimic his movements till you get close enough *Use your rocket pack only when the enemy uses it. *. Correct distance is approx 30-70cm. *Your crosshair MUST BE close enough to the target anytime between 25% to 90% of the melee animation duration. (btw, the bayonet is only visible in first person & during this animation) *You can move while stabbin to hit a moving target or multiple targets with only one stab, a max of 3 has been proved, no theoritical limit. *If your target's tank explode when you stab him, DON'T PANIC! press F key to swoop to the nearest surface or use your new speed to reach your next target. *Advanced: Feel when to stab: collisions, enemy is reloading, enemy charging a grenade, enemy is scoping. How to avoid being stabbed: *Play on training servers with no damage settings. *Pay attention to sounds around you. If you hear something moving & no mates on your radar: fear the bayonet. *Train your melee skills, a huge bayonet always inspire fear. *You have six degrees of freedom in SH, that's more than any other FPS, use BACK, UP & DOWN movements and your jetpack to evade. *Check behind you every 10 secs. Delivery methods The EMP-stab - Difficulty: 1/5 aka. "teh noobway" The simplest & easiest way to stab: Charge & launch EMP on target, jet forward, stab! Caution: some players are still very dangerous while EMPd. When you'll be familiar with the art of stabbin' you won't need EMPs anymore. The failstab - Difficulty: - 0/5 You managed to get close to the target, but his teammates' bullet get too close to your head. Those are more than 50% of your stab attempts, be persistent. The long-stab - Difficulty: 2/5 aka "teh flipstab" On flipside some people use to snipe on top of the buildings at ISA spawn, or on top of the hill. If you start at MMC spawn, you have a great solution: go DOWN through the hole between asteroid fragments, Roll 180°, beware of ISA campers , jet forward, when you're at the end of the map, go UP, roll 180°, stab. The flank-stab - Difficulty: 2/5 Use the envrionment to flank your enemy. If you don't have cover, like on ISS, you can use ICE grenades to secure your flanking move. The stab around the rock - Difficulty: 2/5 On ISS, or any future map, when someone is camping on a small asteroid ("rock"): Recon target, jet forward and down, when you reach the rock: 180° Roll, (swoop if needed), forward, stab! The counter-stab - Difficulty: 3/5 (Forget CS:S plz) You have a feeling that someone is behind you, and when you strafe left & UP you hear a failstab sound. As you follow TSC gentlemen code, you won't use bullets, this will result in a bayonet fight. If you win, gg, that was a successful Counter-stab. The Ice-stab - Difficulty: 3/5 There is only one thing to remember when you're in an ice cloud: DON'T MOVE. The first who moves will be devoured by a T-Rex. As T-Rex likes to strike every Blue or Yellow thrusters in movement. The MPR stab - Difficulty: 4/5 aka "teh boomstab" Your target (or your mate) throw an MPR grenade behind you, you are brutally ejected, your bayonet do hate that, so you'll have to feed it to calm down its upcoming anger. Luckily a floating enemy cross your explosion trajectory, you have 5 milliseconds to trigger your stab. The collision-stab - Difficulty: 3/5 You see a blue glow coming in your direction, you'll have to intercept enemy trajectory with your bayonet. One second too fast or one second too slow, and you're dead. Use ICE grenades for surprise effect. The terror-stab - Difficulty: 3/5 Best way to convert nooby campers into happy stabbers. ]The terror stab is basically a long or flankstab, except this time, you'll help your target to practice his detection skills, by making noises, weird gesture, moonwalking, etc.. then, when he understands what is happening, you'll have .5 sec to stab him. Wait for him to feel your presence. The trap stab - Difficulty: 3/5 aka "teh batstab" Find a good friend & set a funny trap, he must catch enemy's full attention before you start your move. Or if you're alone, prepare yourself to stab rushing enemies while capturaing a control post. ICE + silent to avoid EMP is a nice combo here. Almost every control point has a nice defend spot, find the D-spot & take pleasure. Swoop to the ceiling in Moondust for a nice batman effect. Use the holes in the rooftops on Flipside. The multiple stab - Difficulty: 5/5 aka "teh monster stab" Keep enough boost power before stabbin your first target. Keep gliding even if you think you've been compromised. Sometimes enemies don't notice that their mate is dead, they may even think you're on their side: your jetpack may still betray you. Once someone is aiming at you, jet between targets & ignore bullets. The front stab - Difficulty: 4/5 aka "teh deebz' stab" Pretty ballsy this one, there is so much reason to try hit. Enemy is shooting or sniping at you, you are angry, very angry, you just killed 3 of his mates, you feel invincible, you have 3 ICE nades left, you think you have time to jet forward while he reloads (or not), you trust your evade skills, you distrust his aim skills, you think he'll flee by himself. You bet, obviously, you die. But the only satisfaction of successfully delivering a front stab will make you forget your 10 previous death tryin'. The end of round - Difficulty: 3/5 Aww plz.. you don't want to mess your K/D stat? ok good news for you, here's a tip: Play normaly 9 minutes on 10 to secure your stats, but use this last minute TO FEED TEH BAYONNET. If you're a stab addict, this will be the final excuse for the most risky moves. Video:Close combat carnage TSC Example of a melee-only match by Wisher TSC Run Silent, Run Deep (Part II) I received numerous requests for some silent stabbin advices. This is a cool & realistic feature which require special training. Silent rush. - Difficulty: 1/5 Using silent run to perform a long stab. On ISS: After spawning, switch to ICE & full-boost forward, aim for the small gap between two octagonal platforms.. Once you've reached the half of the map, you won't be safe anymore, modify your trajectory to stick aside the middle tunnel while aiming at the enemy base (i figured out that being inside the tunnel is less practical), throw ice forward for cover, full-boost forward, activate silent mode. You will reach the end of the map easily (even with 32 players) and disable your silent mode to recover freedom of movement. Then, you have a few choices: Silent run & fall back - Difficulty: 2/5 There is no more enemy forward:/ You're forced to fall back & search for targets, but good news: you'll be on their back! Silent run & silent stab - Difficulty: 4/5 Silent moving without inertia can be very slow & painful, especially if you hit a wall or bounce on an crate angle. That's why you shouldn't really use silent mode to reach your target. However, you might wanna try... Silent run & silent evade - Difficulty: 3/5 You managed to stab someone after your silent run but you've been spotted. Then you press silent mode button, the red target indicator on enemy display INSTANTLY disappears. You may use this fake death when someone is shooting at you, of if you're already on a good trajectory to go back to cover after a successful bayonet breakfast. Silent rush, breakfast, silent evade, rush, lunch, silent evade, dinner, etc.. Some players might like this strat. as it looks secure, but it's a bit slow for me so i don't use it frequently. Silent run & stab whole team - Difficulty: 5/5 You reached enemy base with a nice silent rush. You are standing behind five camping enemies... your bayonet is litteraly craving for blood. If you start to shoot you will appear on their radar & be killed before hurting the third one, so you pluck up the courage to cut your path.. MPR stabbin addicts (Part III) Step by step self MPR-Boost guide #'''- Find a flat surface', switch to MPR grenade #'- Look forward': pre-visualize the path you'd like to follow while MPR boosting. This way it'll be easier to avoid containers & asteroids floating in your way. #'- Lift off by 3 meters'(10 feet) from surface using UP key. (Distance is very important) #'- Jet forward, stay aligned (3m) maintain your crosshair parallel to the surface (don't use boost key) #- Stop using movement keys,' let yourself glide #'- Watch your feet, Shoot a MPR grenade''' correct angle is at least 90 degrees to surface. Grenade will bounce right behind you, explode and you'll get a high-speed boost. #'''- Control your flight', use UP/DOWN/LEFT/RIGHT keys to avoid obstacles #'- Aimt at a surface & use swoop key''' (must be at 4m), to stop your flight by landing where you want. *MPR explosion propels me against the ground! -> Increase your height to approx 3 meters and stop pressing FORWARD key when aiming the ground *MPR explosion propels me in space -> Decrease your height to approx 3 meters. *MPR explosion propels me left/right -> Correct your alignment *I can't stab when mprboosted -> Anticipate earlier enough *This will works too with a MPR grenade launched against a wall horizontally . ''MPR boosting'' MPR boosting is the fastest way to "travel" within Shattered Horizon (well tankshot boost is faster, but hard to calculate). You use your MPRs to make them blow up behind, below or in front of you so you travel very fast from the occuring blast. Angle, distance and direction are important while shooting the MPR, so you will fly in the desired direction. BTW, the MPR blast doesn't injure you, your teammates, nor your opponents. Watch the movie and have fun in mastering this skill on your own! Shattered Horizon MPR Boost Mini Guide To be added - Silent Running See Also *Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Gameplay